Soul of the Machine
by Cabriel
Summary: KIm Possible is out to save the world but now she faces an impossible foe. To defeat it, she and Ron need the help of an unlikely ally. The question was, would she help them to save the world?
1. The Beginning

Chapter I: The Beginning

The Present 

Kim Possible sighed as she looked up into the starlit sky from her bedroom window. Her red hair flowed with the night breeze and her emerald orbs gazed at the stars. It was a calm an peaceful night and she rarely had those. Usually her Kimmunicator would beep in a night like that and she would be off saving the world.

It was nice to relax once in a while.

Teenage superhero, some had branded her but in fact, she was just an average girl willing to help others. But sometimes, it's ruining her life. Being called on the worst times, although sometimes at an advantageous time, she rushed to help.

But today, it seemed peaceful.

Suddenly, the house shook as an explosion rocked it. To others, it would seem that the house was under attack but to the Possibles, it was a usual occurrence. Especially if you had tweebs for brothers.

So much for having a peaceful night.

Sighing, Kim walked towards her door and opened it.

"Keep it down, will you?" she said loudly as she exited her room. Jim and Tim Possible exited their rooms looking rather disheveled. Another of their wild experiments went wild.

Sighing, Kim shook her head and made her way towards the kitchen. And when she reached it, she was happily surprised to see Ronald Stoppable there. Her best friend was looking at what her father was working on with unusual interest. Mr. Possible was a rocket scientist. Kim was used to seeing blueprints of his projects on the table and sometimes scattered around.

She wondered what her father was working on now.

"That is sick and wrong, Mr. Dr. Possible," Ron said as he cringed.

"It's not, Ronald. The Odin project will be a great help to the world," her father countered. "This computer will be twice as smart as Wade and could think for itself."

"Don't blame me Doc if one of these days it takes over the world," Ron said with a frown. "And it makes _us_ its slaves."

"So not the drama, Ron," Kim said with a sigh. "I think you've been watching too much science fiction with Cousin Larry again." Cousin Larry was Kim's cousin who was into Sci-fi and fantasy conventions. Ron and Larry meet at least once a month to talk about almost everything from games to movies.

"It could happen," Ron smirked as he crossed his arms. "Something smarter than Wade should not be made. Hey! That rhymed." Kim smiled at him and looked at her father's plans.

"Ron, think of all the good it could do," she argued.

"Think of all the evil," Ron mumbled as he sat down. "At least create a failsafe."

"A failsafe, Ronald?" Mr. Possible was intrigued at the suggestion.

"Yeah. Something to counter this computer of yours when it goes berserk," he said.

"You mean _if_ it went berserk," Mr. Possible said although thinking of the possibilities of Ron's suggestion.

"Trust me, Doc. It will go berserk," Ron said with certainty.

"How would you know?" Kim asked and he merely shrugged.

"Just a feeling, I guess."

"Here's an idea, Ronald," Mr. Possible smiled as he rolled up his blueprints. "Create a "What if" scenario and I'll read it."

"Dad, you're not serious about Ron's suggestion," Kim looked at her father curiously.

"He is right, after all. Every plan needs a back up," Mr. Possible looked at his watch and kissed his daughter. "I'm going to bed, Kimmy cub. I have and early start tomorrow." With a wave, he was out the kitchen. Ron shook his head as he stood.

"Machines thinking like humans? Major Catastrophe there KP," he said as he shivered. "Next thing we know, they'd be plotting global domination and exterminating human life."

"Get real, Ron. When was the last time a machine tried to hurt you?" she asked.

"Last week when Dr. Drakken sent his robots to attack us," Ron said as he crossed his arms. Kim couldn't ague logic like that. With Drakken, every machine was deadly.

"Anyway, the Odin Project will be beneficial to mankind," Kim said with a sigh. "We can't keep the technology from evolving."

"Then what if Drakken got his hands on it? Everything started to be good. It's only humans who made it worse," he said. Kim raised an eyebrow. Words of wisdom from Ron? Who was this person and what did he do with her best friend.

"Ron, even your suggestion to Dad has a drawback," she smirked. "What if someone uses that failsafe to control Odin?" Ron frowned in thought at her friend's words in consideration. "You see. You didn't even think it through. And as you said, even the best intentions may be used in evil."

"You're right, KP," he sighed. "I might have been blowing this out of proportion." Kim smiled at her friend's antics as he poured Kim a glass of juice. "But if I'm right…"

"Roooonnnn…." Kim grumbled wishing she had come down a little later.

… …

The next day, Mr. Dr. Possible went to see the head of the Odin project. He was reluctant to open up the possibility that the supercomputer would go rogue someday. Especially when the head was as arrogant as Dr. Conway D. Sending.

And when Dr. Possible made the suggestion, Dr. Sending went ballistic. He even went towards threatening to re move Mr. Possible from his involvement from the project had he mentioned the word failure in his presence.

Dr. Sending even gloated that his computer was perfect and dismissed Mr. Possible as if he was a stray dog.

Dr. Sending's arrogance made Mr. Dr. Possible think. Was it possible that Ron was right? That the computer may go berserk on them? He needed to something to fight Odin if that time comes. He was not a fool to just let a machine run the world without precautions.

Mr. Dr. Possible decided he would make the failsafe on his own.

And it was up to Ron to think of that failsafe.

Mr. Possible winced at that thought. Perhaps he should ask Wade.

… …

"After considerable research and asking the right persons, mainly Wade, Cousin Larry, Felix, Zeta and Rufus, I Ron Stoppable had devised the _perfect_ countermeasure against the Odin Project."

"Ron, I've been briefed by the lab about the project and their project head even _dared_ me to hack into it. The system overloaded my computers and fried my hard drives. It's a good thing I have a backup computer," Wade Load said from the Kimmunicator as it was faced towards Ron.

Ron was standing in front of the large TV in the Possible's living room. He had, for the past four days, researched heavily on the subject. Translation: he watched every Sci-fi movie about robots that was ever made.

And he had Cousin Larry to thank for that.

His audience consisted of the Possibles, Wade, Rufus, Monique and Felix. The latter two Ron invited because they were already there.

"Mr. Dr. P. told me all about it," Ron said as he played with a remote control. "And I have a solution, Rufus?" At the cue, the naked mole rat closed the blinds and turned off the lights. Ron, using the remote, operated the slide projector. And the first image seen behind him was a picture of a godlike being in old Norse armor.

"To those who are nor acquainted with the project, Odin is the supercomputer being designed at Mr. Dr. Possible's lab at the computer engineering department. So far, this is the most sophisticated computer in the world. And it will be as time progresses."

"Question?" Monique raised her hand. "Why?"

"It's a learning computer," Felix explained. "Mom's working on the units so that Odin could have direct control over them." Felix Renton was the son of Mr. Possible's colleague and worked with robots and machines.

"In theory, the computer would learn how to upgrade itself and fight viruses and hackers," Tim, one of the twins, said as he looked at her.

"In short, it would be able to think for itself," Jim, his twin, continued.

"Which is sick and _wrong_," Ron frowned as he turned the slide and a picture of an android skeleton. It's shiny exterior held a menacing presence as the grinning skull looked menacingly at them.

"The Terminator. Model T-101. Sent back in time to kill Sarah Connor, mother of the resistance leader John Connor. It failed but the destruction it made for only one unit was horrifying."

"Ron," Kim frowned. His presentation was going nowhere. "That's just a movie."

"_Just_ a movie?" he raised an eyebrow awaiting a challenge. "There are a lot of things that we use today that came from movies. Like the cell phone, the idea was taken from Star Trek, the original series' communicator."

"Continue, Ronald," Mr. Possible really wanted to know what the teen had in mind.

"Anyway, to battle a supercomputer why not make another one?" Ron smiled as he saw everyone's reaction.

"What?" Wade said incredulously. "How is _that_ going to help?"

"Well, this supercomputer will be designed to only, and only, fight Odin when it became berserk. There's a saying that to kill a demon, you send a demon. This computer will counter every move Odin makes. And if Odin send someone into the past to eliminate a threat, the other computer will protect that individual."

"I think Ron's going loco here," Tim cringed at Ron's suggestion.

"It will be perfect and if you need to fight a god, you send a god.

"It will be called, the Ragnarok Project."

/end of 1/

A/n: This is harder that I first thought. Comments, please. And thanks to those who reviewed.

Next: What was the Ragnarok Project?

Chapter II: Ragnarok


	2. The Threat

Chapter II: The Threat

"_SHEGO!_" Dr. Drakken shouted at the top of his lungs as he looked at their _haul_ from their latest heist. However, due to the extreme security measures of the robotics facility they had robbed, they only left with one crate.

A six by four by four crate stood in the middle of the cargo bay and was being inspected by Dr. Drakken.

Shego sighed as she walked towards him. The raven-haired woman hated when Dr. Drakken's plans went awry. He always seemed like a spoiled child than a mad scientist. And as usual, _he_ was the reason the plan went awry.

Dr. Drakken tripped the laser sensors by accident.

More like, he wandered into a web of them. The response was instantaneous. Sentry robots hummed to life from their posts as the alarm sounded. To Shego, it was like the entire factory came alive, making more robots to protect the facility.

All that nuisance for a crate that sat in the middle of the cargo bay.

"Indoor voice please," Shego grumbled as she faced him. There were times that she felt like a babysitter when dealing with Dr. Drakken.

_He could be such a child sometimes,_ she thought to herself as she smirked.

"Since all of you were incompetent, we only made out with _one_ crate!" Dr. Drakken said as he paced around the crate.

"And now he's blaming his own clumsiness on us," Shego heard one of the henchmen sigh.

"You're new, aren't you?" Shego said with a raised eyebrow. The henchman trembled as he slowly nodded. "Get used to it," she said leaving no chance for discussion.

"This must be something important since it's heavily guarded," Dr. Drakken said as he looked at Shego. "Well? What are you waiting for? Open it?"

"Do I look like a crowbar to you?" Shego complained but complied as her hand emitted a green glow and slashed the front of the crate open.

"Ooohhhh. It must be horrendous!" Dr. Drakken said in excitement as he peered into the crate. But when he looked inside, his face fell in disappointment.

Inside was the most unimpressive robot he had ever seen.

The robot was obviously made in the late 80's with its crude design. He stood about five feet tall, if standing was the term. Instead of feet he had tracks. The threads were aligned in the formation of a triangle and angled for better traction. His body was just a _stem_ as it were. It was made of several tubes that ran from the tracks to a joint that would be its waist and continued to its head. The arms were ordinary. Instead of the articulate human-like fingers Dr. Drakken used in his robot army, these were three fingered clamps. Its head consisted mainly of twin cameras that were placed in a box.

"What is it?" Dr. Drakken frowned in dismay.

"FNR-00 Sweeper robot," Shego said as she read the cover of the instruction manual. "The Robot servant of the future. Ah, Dr. D? I think we got one of the facility's rejects."

"I know," Dr. Drakken grumbled as he stomped away. "Throw it away. I don't need something that primitive." But Shego, was interested.

"You guys go. I'll take care of it," she said. Reluctantly, the henchmen obeyed. Shego looked inside the box and found another set of folders.

Curious, she opened one of the folders and looked at the designer's notes. What she read intrigued her.

_The FNR-00 Prototype performed extremely well as a maintenance robot and was ready for the LK-00 Prototype program which made the unit extremely smart and had learned initiative. Before with the old program the FNR-00 will simply put itself in standby mode to await further orders. The LK program diminishes such burden for the user. The LK program with the aid of the RNRK-00 processor made the unit think faster than any computer at this time. However, my colleague Dr. Sending, feels that the learning capability of the unit was not enough. He had experimented with the unit to the point that it would not function at full capacity. At one point, disobeyed every order Dr. Sending gave it._

_I have learned later that the unit simply was ignoring Sending just to annoy him. That day, I found that the FNR unit was developing a 'personality problem'. Instead of fixing the problem by deleting the files that made that problem, I had installed a set of programs to help it grow even more._

_Basic Psychology, good values and good graces to name a few. Surprisingly, the unit learned right from wrong and I hope he chooses to do good. _

Shego looked at the file in wonder. If the FNR was so good, why was it rejected?

"Good Evening, my lady," a nasally voice suddenly said making Shego look up and saw that the robot came to life. Surprised, Shego cried out, making her drop the files. In an instant, the robot caught the files before it fell to the ground and arranged it. The robot looked at her curiously and handed her the files. "I am sorry to have startled you. Are you fully functional?"

"Fully functional?" Shego snickered at the word. "How should I be fully functional?"

"Are you in pain? Did I damage anything?" FNR asked.

"You did not," Shego smirked as she looked at it. "And the word used is 'fine'."

"Noted," it said as it tilted its head like a curious puppy. "Are you… fine?" Shego looked at it with scrutiny as it looked at her curiously. Sighing, Shego smirked and answered the robot.

"I'm fine but you should not scare people like that," she said.

"I was unaware that I was… scaring anyone. For that I apologize," Shego blinked in surprise. So far, this robot had more manners than anyone she dated before.

"Never mind," she said. "What kind of robot are you?"

"This unit is designated FNR-00. This unit…"

"Hold it!" Shego interrupted the robot clearly annoyed at his way of speaking. "Can't you use pronouns?"

"Pronouns. Words or group of words use instead of names…"

"Well, can you?" she asked and the robot nodded.

"I can if wished of it."

"Then I wish it," Shego said.

"I am FNR-00. I am designed as a serving robot. I can clean and do menial tasks and I am yours to command," the robot said in Shego's amusement.

"A servant," she smiled. "Very well, come with me. Can you learn? I really need to teach you some things so you won't be a dork."

"My processor and programs allow me to do just that. What is… dork?"

"I'll tell you later," Shego said as she walked towards her room.

"Noted," the robot said as it followed its new master.

"By the way, do you have a name?" she asked. "I can't call you FNR. Seems to impersonal."

"I am not a person," it said without any emotions. "But I was given a name before."

"What was it?" Shego asked genuinely curious.

"My creator called me _Fenrir_."

… … .. .

Mrs. Dr. Possible frowned as she got home. Being one of the best brain surgeons she had been called time and again for the most difficult and dangerous operations.

The one she had just finished was one of the strangest.

She needed to tell her husband and fortunately, she found him sitting in the living room watching the news.

"Dear, I have something disturbing to tell you," she said as she sat beside him.

"What is it, honey?" Mr. Dr. Possible saw the concerned look on his wife's face he knew it was important.

"Dr. Sending just had an operation today," she said making Mr. Possible frown in confusion.

"You operated on him?" his eyebrows rose in surprise. "Is it serious? Is he dying?"

"I know I'm violating the patient-doctor privilege in telling you this but it's disturbing."

"What is?" Mr. Possible was now curious as to what the head of Project Odin was up to.

"He had a microchip implanted in his cerebral cortex. I don't know why but we were told not to ask any questions," she hugged her husband to seek some comfort and he gave it by wrapping his arms protectively around her.

"Didn't they know who you were?" he asked slightly concerned.

"The people who were there didn't ask any questions," she sighed. "But I'm worried. That computer seemed… alive."

"Alive?" Mr. Dr. Possible frowned. Why would Dr. Sending wanted a microchip implanted in his brain? "It's all right honey. I'll get to the bottom of this."

"Don't," she pleaded. "It's not worth it."

"Your safety is my top concern as well as the kids'. If they think you could compromise their secret…"

"Let it be," Mrs. Possible said tiredly. "Let's just see and then we could do something about it." Grudgingly, Mr. Possible nodded but the main question kept nagging him.

What did Dr. Sending implant himself with?

/End of 2/

"_When all is lost all we have is hope, determination and each other."_


End file.
